Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Poupoux
Summary: On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort. Vraiment ? Qu’arriverait-il alors aux deux étudiants qui lors d’une retenue réveillent par mégarde le gardien de Poudlard ?
1. Quand une retenue vire au cauchemar

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus - On ****ne chatouille pas**** un ****dragon qui dort**.

_On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort. Vraiment? Qu'arriverait-il alors aux deux étudiants qui lors d'une retenue réveillent par mégarde le gardien de Poudlard?_

**Bonjour** à vous la Populasse!  
Une nouvelle fic a vu le jour. Pourtant elle aurait pu probablement ne jamais être postée sans que Bananah ne m'accorde son aval en me disant «elle n'est pas moisie ta fic»! Merci à elle …  
Je ne m'attarde pas trop dans de longs discours, juste que je dédie ce chapitre à Bananah (of course) et à ma chère et dévouée SithGirl (qui a eu son code ! Congratulation).

Bonne lecture à tous.  
PouPouX

* * *

Chapitre 1: Quand une retenue vire au cauchemar.

Le bruit d'une mouche qui voltigeait autour des élèves, slalomant entre les binômes, ne semblait en aucun cas perturber le calme olympien qui régnait dans la salle de cours. Au bout de quelques minutes, profitant du silence et de l'assiduité des élèves, elle se posa délicatement sur l'une des nombreuses tables. Elle frotta ses mandibules les unes aux autres avant de s'apprêter à s'envoler.

PAF.

Hermione sursauta à ce bruit, et se tourna rapidement vers sa provenance. Elle regarda avec de gros yeux son voisin se nettoyer la main avec l'un des torchons mis à disposition des élèves lors des cours de potion.

- Ma parole, tu es vraiment …

Elle fit une pause tandis qu'elle semblait chercher le mot juste. De nombreux adjectifs pouvaient le qualifier et son esprit penchait pour dégueulasse, répugnant ou encore abjecte. Quand elle l'eut enfin trouvé, elle le fit rouler dans sa bouche comme un bonbon avant de le cracher.

-… ignoble.

Le concerné lui sourit aussitôt. Hermione ne lui rendit pas son sourire et se contenta de détourner les yeux sans rien dire. Elle lui tourna le dos, et décida de reprendre la préparation de sa potion sans ne prêter plus d'attention au jeune homme qui n'attendait que ça.

Alors qu'elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil à ses notes pour vérifier l'avancée de la mixture couleur jaune qui bouillait dans le chaudron, elle aperçu son voisin étaler sur son parchemin ce qui restait de l'insecte laissant ainsi une marque rougeâtre sur ses cours.

Elle fit rapidement volte-face.

- Mais t'es pas bien …

Elle se demandait de quelle planète pouvait bien provenir cet idiot. Pendant une interminable seconde ses yeux fixèrent les gris avec intensité. Elle allait lui faire regretter amèrement son geste et pointa brusquement sa baguette sur le jeune homme.

Un cri.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort, elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit son professeur de potion arriver. Le silence se fit brutalement dans la salle et des têtes se tournèrent vers la table.

- Un problème? chuchota d'une voix cinglante Severus Rogue qui était arrivé aussitôt que Lavande avait crié lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Hermione brandir sa baguette.

La jeune fille, ne voulant déclencher les foudres de son professeur, se contenta de baisser les yeux vers la table en bois et d'en rester là. Elle savait pertinemment que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle aurait forcément tort. Et apparemment, Drago Malefoy semblait le savoir puisqu'il souriait de toutes ses dents, se pavanant tel un paon devant ses acolytes montrant qu'il était le roi.

Un roi qui n'avait pas besoin d'alliés mais seulement d'admirateurs. Et au vu du nombre d'élèves de Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient, sa cour n'était pas prête d'abandonner son souverain. Et cela le rendait encore plus dangereux.

Le regard du professeur passa rapidement du jeune homme à Hermione. Il fixa la baguette de la jeune femme pointée en direction de Drago, puis porta son regard sur le jeune homme dont la main était toujours au dessus du parchemin où gisait la pauvre mouche. Il ouvrit la bouche et se contenta de cracher un seul mot.

- Retenue.

Le sourire de Drago Malefoy semblait s'effondrer comme un château de sable, son air ravi se transformant rapidement en surprise scandalisée. Hermione, elle, se maudissait de n'avoir rien dit. Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Ce serpent aimait tuer des insectes et les étaler sur ses notes de cours, qu'avait-elle à faire avec ses envies meurtrières? Elle regarda son voisin qui, lui, semblait implorer son professeur de revenir sur sa décision mais le regard qu'il lui jeta semblait signifier que sa décision était définitive.

A la fin du cours, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley rejoignirent rapidement Hermione pendant que cette dernière ramassait ses affaires. Motivés par la haine qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard du jeune homme, les deux garçons semblaient vouloir regrouper un maximum d'insultes pouvant désigner Malefoy et c'est dans une bruyante anarchie que les élèves de Gryffondor, ayant assisté au spectacle, se joignirent à eux.

Alors qu'Hermione retrouvait le sourire devant les ignominies que proféraient ses compagnons, Drago Malefoy passa devant le groupe, les dévisagea d'un air sinistre et braqua sur Hermione un index osseux se voulant menaçant.

- Toi, tu risques de le regretter amèrement.

Le jeune homme avait remué lentement les lèvres. Comme si lui parler était répugnant et qu'il se sentait obligé de cracher ces mots avant de se laisser submerger par la nausée.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Les insultes et les menaces provenant de ce serpent, elle y était habituée. Leurs joutes appartenaient au familier. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça et savait pertinemment qu'à la moindre occasion, ses deux amis étaient là pour elle.

Ils sortirent de la salle de potion pour se rendre tranquillement vers la grande salle où, elle le savait, un repas gargantuesque les attendait.

Severus Rogue s'arrêta devant eux et fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher.

Hermione connaissait suffisamment le professeur pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas commencer les hostilités. Elle se contenta donc d'attendre et ne dit pas un mot.

- Ce soir, 21h, Tour Est, quatrième étage, 3ème porte à droite. Un petit coup de balai ne serait pas de refus Mlle Granger. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

Ne cherchant une quelconque confirmation de la part de la jeune fille, il remit correctement sa cape tandis qu'Hermione affichait un air soumis.

- Au fait Mlle Granger! Félicitation vous venez de faire perdre cinquante points à votre maison.

Il esquissa un sourire et s'engouffra dans la grande salle pour rejoindre la place qui lui était attitrée à la table des professeurs. Hermione soupira et rentra à son tour dans la grande salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux 4 sabliers et vit que contrairement à celui des Serpentard, le sablier des Gryffondor était entrain de diminuer fortement. La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'asseoir.

En la rejoignant, Harry, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'entrevue, lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les points que tu viens de perdre, c'est toi qui les gagnes. Personne ne t'en voudra.

Elle lui sourit amicalement et se mit à remplir son assiette de victuaille de toute sorte. Mais une fois son assiette remplie de tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, elle n'avait plus faim, elle appréhendait sa retenue de ce soir. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec Malefoy et quand il le voulait, il pouvait se montrer très menaçant. D'un coup, l'angoisse de la nuit à venir commençait à se faire plus persistante.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Assise dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, grimoires poussiéreux à la main, attendant patiemment l'heure de sa retenue, elle n'entendit pas son amie Ginny Weasley arriver.

- Et Hermione, déride toi un peu! Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par cet idiot de craint.

- Hum, c'est le bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de montrer à ce blondinet peroxydée de quel bois je me chauffe, sourit Hermione et son amie Ginny partit dans un fou rire.

Petit instant de détente avant l'inévitable.

C'est donc à contre cœur et en traînant des pieds que la jeune fille se présenta, avec quelques minutes de retard, à la salle que le professeur Rogue lui avait indiqué.

Drago Malefoy, qui avait semble t-il eut la même indication, était arrivé et attendait, magazine à la main et avachi sur une chaise, qu'Hermione arrive.

- T'es en retard Granger! Rogue sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai du commencer tout seul.

Hermione soupira et releva la tête.

-Et en quoi lire un magazine signifie nettoyer?railla la jeune fille.

C'est au mot «nettoyer», qu'elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte de l'état de la pièce. Cela devait faire un moment qu'aucun élève n'avait du s'aventurer dans cette salle. Toutes les tables étaient recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière et les toiles d'araignées se profilaient dans tous les coins et recoins de la salle. Le sol, recouvert lui aussi de poussière, était pavé de larges pierres plates en granit.

Hermione, qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser, s'empara d'un balai et d'un chiffon tout aussi poussiéreux que le reste, et s'activa à nettoyer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle leva la tête vers Drago et soupira. Le Serpentard n'avait pas changé de position, il était assis sur une chaise, les jambes posées sur la table et continuait à lire son magazine.

-Malefoy, tu comptes venir m'aider? s'énerva Hermione.

Le concerné leva les yeux de son magazine, et regarda Hermione d'un air amusé. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et se replongea dans sa lecture qui semblait être beaucoup plus intéressante et captivante.

-Rogue sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai du commencer toute seule, répliqua la jeune fille en reprenant les mêmes mots que le jeune homme avait prononcé quelques minutes auparavant.

Le jeune homme descendit les jambes de la table et répondit d'une voix calme:

-Et tu penses sûrement qu'il va te croire?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Tu veux parier?

Malefoy déposa son magazine, Sorcière Hebdo, sur la table et ramassa un chiffon en affichant un air dégoûté. Il tenait le chiffon du bout des doigts.

Hermione sourit à ce spectacle, tout à coup, Malefoy, avec un chiffon poussiéreux dans les mains et essayant tant bien que mal de nettoyer une table, perdait de sa superbe.

Au bout de vingt minutes. Les tables étaient nettoyées, et les deux jeunes gens s'attaquaient au sol.

-Je te déteste Granger, et maudit soit ton sang! Tout ça c'est de ta faute! cracha Drago alors qu'une tâche au sol lui résistait.

Hermione soupira tranquillement. Ca n'était que la trentième fois en vingt minutes qu'il le lui disait. Elle avait depuis focalisé son esprit sur autre chose pour éviter d'entendre les plaintes nasillardes de ce pourri gâté. C'est dans un effort de volonté qu'elle ouvrit les yeux à l'annonce de son nom.

-Ohhh Granger, tu vas répondre! s'énerva Malefoy en criant auprès de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille, balai à la main, fit volte-face et se retourna rapidement très énervée. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait réussit à oublier sa présence.

-C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy.

Il allait la rendre folle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'est que cette retenue se finisse le plus rapidement possible.

- Je sais pas, c'est cette pierre. Elle est branlante et on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose derrière, dit-il, s'agenouillant par terre, poussé par la curiosité.

Elle était fatiguée et les élucubrations de Drago l'énervaient encore plus.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse. Passe à une autre pierre et fiche moi la paix.

Réponse qui ne plût pas au concerné, puisqu'il s'écria aussitôt:

-Tu vas bouger ton cul jusqu'ici Granger, ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher, s'écria le jeune homme qui semblait énervé qu'elle ne fasse pas ce qu'il lui demandait.

Dans un soupir, elle s'approcha de la pierre en question. Le pied de Malefoy était posé dessus et exerçait une pression.

-Là regarde!

Il appuyait sur une longue et grosse pierre qui bougeait dangereusement. Hermione, intriguée, approcha son pied, et appuya à son tour pour voir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait bouger.

Et puis soudainement, il y eut deux cris.

La pierre qui jusque là était branlante, bascula dans un bruit à en réveiller tout l'étage, entraînant avec elle Hermione et Drago. Tous deux se sentirent harponnés à une vitesse fulgurante, comme s'ils voyageaient en portoloin, chutant et glissant dans une sorte de toboggan visqueux et boueux dont une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait.

Hermione mais également Drago ne pouvaient s'empêcher de crier. Leurs corps frottaient, tapaient contre les parois de ce toboggan infernal. Rien ne pouvait stopper leur course, les parois étaient beaucoup trop lisses. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que ce calvaire se finisse.

Au bout d'un long moment et dans un ultime virage, les deux jeunes gens s'écrasèrent face contre le sol humide. Tout redevint calme, plus de bruit, plus de cris, seulement leurs respirations saccadées.

Hermione roula sur le dos pour reprendre sa respiration et tenta de ramper hors de l'étendue humide. Elle parcourut à peine quelques mètres quand ses bras cédèrent et s'effondra dans la vase l'éclaboussant au passage.

Elle était complètement secouée, paniquée et n'avait plus la force de se traîner. Sa tête qui lui faisait atrocement mal avait reçu de nombreux coups durant la chute. Ses poumons la brûlaient. Avait-elle trop crié? Ou avait-elle retenue sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte?

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui lui aussi était à terre. Elle grogna et ne prononça qu'un mot avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

- Abruti.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hermione ne bougeait pas, heureuse d'être sortie indemne de cette chute, et de respirer normalement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta dans cette position. Puis à contre cœur, elle se leva avec difficulté, essuya la boue de sa joue et inspecta rapidement le lieu.

L'endroit était lugubre. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit, passant en revue tout ce qui pouvait la renseigner, l'aider à se repérer et identifier le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Un gémissement.

Elle l'avait oublié.

-Granger? Son nom avait été prononcé dans un chuchotement. Apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Pour l'instant, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était lui parler.

Elle vit sa silhouette se lever avec difficulté. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'épousseter ses vêtements, mais la vase mélangée à la poussière n'y changeait rien. La jeune sorcière pu ainsi remarquer que même dans les pires situations, il essayait de garder fière allure.

Elle se mit à hoqueter de rire mais se reprit rapidement.

-_Lumos_!chuchota t-elle. Une lueur bleutée se répandit aussitôt. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à prendre sa baguette avec elle. Elle avait pensé qu'elle lui aurait été utile si sa retenue avec Malefoy s'était envenimée. Et elle avait eu apparemment raison.

Le jeune sorcier tâtonna sa poche et vraisemblablement, lui aussi avait pensé judicieux de prendre sa baguette et lança à son tour le sortilège _Lumos_.

Les deux jeunes sorciers scrutèrent l'endroit dans un silence de mort.

Hermione ne semblait pas très bien identifier l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. C'était une immense pièce avec de hauts plafonds. Tellement vaste que l'on aurait pu y perdre un manoir. La Gryffondor se sentait aussi minuscule qu'une fourmi face à cet espace gigantesque.

L'inquiétude commençait à la gagner.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout, ils se dévisagèrent. C'est Hermione qui entama les hostilités.

-Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui t'a pris Malefoy? _Oh regarde Granger, cette pierre est branlante, il y a quelque chose derrière._ Je t'en foutrais des pierres branlantes. Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans: Passe à une autre pierre et fiche moi la paix. Hein? Et est-ce que tu vas me dire où l'on se trouve? s'énerva t-elle d'une voix dont l'écho se répercuta sur les murs de l'immense salle.

Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé de parler, les jambes d'Hermione se mirent à trembler pour de bon. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes mais décida de ne pas céder. Elle était épuisée dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et était prête à craquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir si Malefoy était toujours à côté d'elle. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et la regardait tranquillement.

- Ca y'est Granger, t'as finis ton monologue? Je peux en placer une? répondit-il aussitôt agacé.J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais terminer.

L'intervention de la jeune femme l'avait agacé au plus haut point.

- On est de toute évidence à Poudlard. Enfin je pense. dit-il simplement. Il ne voulait pas tergiverser plus longuement avec Hermione.

-Et ça ne te fait rien de plus? Tu nous a envoyé on ne sait où et tu t'en fous? Ma parole, tu es encore plus atteint que je le craignais.

Hermione haussa le ton face à ce prétentieux qui affichait un léger sourire.

-Mais tu vas la fermer Granger, tu … s'emporta t-il.

Hermione l'interrompit en levant la main.

-Chut!

La sorcière tendit l'oreille. Elle lui avait semblé entendre un bruit.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure, tu me demandes de la fermer? Alors que …

-Mais bordel, ferme la et écoutes.

Ils restèrent en silence quand un bruit presque imperceptible attira leur attention.  
Un grattement  
Incapable de se retenir, Hermione poussa un petit cri et pointa aussitôt sa baguette en direction du bruit, mais c'était chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin.

Quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de leur disparition et était venu les chercher?

Un grognement.

La jeune femme poussa un second cri et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Drago, qui, aussitôt, s'éloigna.

Il chuchota alors:

-Si tu t'approches encore de moi, tu risquerais de le regretter.

Deuxième grognement. Le bruit enflait à mesure que cette chose se rapprochait. La Gryffondor dirigea son faisceau lumineux vers l'endroit où semblait provenir le bruit. Ils s'avancèrent tout doucement en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher sur le sol visqueux et humide.

- Qu'est ce que …

Mais Hermione n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Sa baguette éclairait à présent une bête monstrueuse qui semblait s'approcher. Une créature qui scintillait dans la pièce comme une braise que l'on attise. Créature dont le corps était couvert d'écailles et muni d'une paire d'ailes. D'énormes dents se détachaient de sa bouche de laquelle coulaient des gerbes de feu. Le monstre avait une corne courte et épaisse au dessus de ses énormes yeux. Levant ses ailes en signe de protestation, la créature gratta le sol avec l'une de ses serres menaçante.

Un dragon.

Hermione se tourna rapidement et leva les yeux vers le monstre. Un éclat brillait dans les yeux jaunes du dragon.

-Oh non! fut la seule chose que la jeune femme trouva à dire, le visage déformé par la peur.

Un mirage. Voilà ce que c'était. Ce ne pouvait être un dragon.

Pourtant, la créature déploya ses grandes ailes avant de commencer à accélérer le pas dans leur direction.

Hermione oubliait totalement de respirer, de réfléchir … Le dragon se rapprochait lentement. Elle s'arrêta, s'étira puis reprit sa course d'un pas plus rapide.

Ce fut Drago Malefoy qui reprit ses esprits en premier.

-Cours! hurla t-il.

Hermione ne réagissait pas. Le regard de la créature se posa sur la Gryffondor.

La jeune sorcière pointa sa baguette vers le monstre. Elle réfléchissait. Quel sort lui jeter? Elle parcourut mentalement tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lire sur les dragons. Elle pensa aussitôt à Harry qui avait du affronter lui aussi un dragon, mais son ami s'en était sortit grâce à son Eclair de Feu. Or, elle n'avait pas d'Eclair de Feu et savait encore moins voler en balai.

Pour la première fois de sa vie de sorcière, Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce fut la voix du Serpentard qui la réveilla.

- GRANGER! Cours! s'énerva le sorcier qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner du dragon.

Sortie de sa torpeur, la jeune sorcière se mit alors à courir et en quelques foulées, elle rejoignit difficilement le Serpentard. Mais c'était peine perdue, le dragon en quelques enjambées pouvait les rattraper.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et que son cœur n'allait pouvoir en supporter plus. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir soutenir un rythme pareil encore longtemps.

Drago Malefoy jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Le cauchemar qui avançait obstinément au ralenti lançait des cris horriblement aigus.

Hermione plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sorcier qui courait maintenant devant elle et vit qu'il en faisait de même.

Ils accélérèrent la cadence maintenant qu'ils pouvaient voir distinctement le fond de la salle.

Le dragon continuait sa course, sa queue mince recouverte d'écailles claquant contre le sol. Apparemment, la créature prenait un malin plaisir à les pourchasser sans vouloir les rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? T'as les genoux qui flanchent ?'

- Ferme la Malefoy!

- Plus vite alors! encouragea t-il

Pétrifiée de terreur, elle regarda rapidement derrière elle et vit le dragon. Un mélange de haine et d'animosité régnait au fond de ses yeux.

Après de nombreuses minutes d'une course effrénée, ils arrivèrent au bout de la vaste pièce qu'ils avaient traversé à vive allure. Tout au fond, la salle se subdivisait en de nombreux tunnels. Ils surgirent alors en trombe devant ceux-ci, ils ne prirent pas la peine de réfléchir et s'engouffrèrent dans le premier.

La chose les suivait imperturbablement, sans se presser, persuadée que les deux jeunes sorciers étaient à sa mercie.

* * *

Alors réaction ? La gazette du sorcier annoncera t-elle la mort de deux élèvesdans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Ou arriveront-ils par on ne sait quel moyen à échapper à la créature ?  
Si vous avez aimez ... ou non ; si vous voulez me passer un petit bonjour ; ou encore me lyncher sur la médiocrité de ce chapitre ... N'hésitez pas, les reviews sont faites pour ça.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !

PouPouX


	2. Besoin d'aide ?

**Yo la populace**

Je suis navrée, mon retard est impardonnable (un peu quand même, non ?). Mais je suis là, c'est l'essentiel non ? Non ! Bon ...  
Bref, c'est en pleine période de révision que je décide de poster ce chapitre (à croire qu'il y a toujours mieux à faire que de plonger à corps perdu dans des cours incompréhensibles).

Je remercie : _Rebecca, Ana Malfoy, Lylae, nini, Hilaidora_ pour leurs gentilles reviews !

Donc, voici le 2ème chapitre (pas le meilleur, il faut se l'avouer), mais j'espère qu'il saura retenir votre attention !

Sur ce : Bonne lecture les gens.

* * *

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

_Besoin d'aide ?_

Les deux jeunes sorciers parcouraient les tunnels à une allure effrénée tournant par moment à droite puis soudainement à gauche pensant pouvoir semer la créature qui les poursuivait.

Le dédale du souterrain semblait infini. Un véritable labyrinthe. Mais pourtant, l'étroitesse des tunnels était pour eux un avantage considérable. Au vu de la taille du plafond, qui pourtant pour eux restait immense, la course du dragon devint plus laborieuse, ses enjambées se firent plus petites, permettant à Drago et Hermione de prendre une certaine avance. Pourtant, même épuisés, ils continuaient à courir comme deux dératés. Le mélange de peur et d'adrénaline prenait le dessus et leur procurait une énergie insoupçonnée.

Au détour d'un énième débouché de tunnel, Hermione Granger trébucha et chuta. Drago Malefoy qui la précédait freina sa course en tentant d'inspirer une grande quantité d'oxygène. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la Gryffondor et l'empoigna en la tirant et la traînant pour qu'elle se relève. Les pieds de celle-ci se mirent alors difficilement en mouvement.

Elle chancela une nouvelle fois, et finit par tomber.

Le Serpentard l'attrapa alors par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme et la releva d'un geste brusque. Au bout de quelques pas hésitants, la Gryffondor se remit à courir auprès du jeune homme.

- Mer…ci ! fut le seul mot que pu souffler Hermione en plein effort. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Draco Malfoy qui semblait en meilleure forme s'exclama d'une voix rauque qui se voulait sec :

- Tu me remercieras quand ça sera terminé.

Les minutes s'égrainaient inlassablement. La douleur se fit plus persistante.

- Nous pourrions … peut-être, commença Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de « _nous_ » Granger ! Ok ? l'interrompit le sorcier d'un ton haletant.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle avait un affreux point de côté et sa chute lui avait permit de ressentir les tremblements de tout son corps. Elle avait la poitrine en feu.

- De quel côté ? demanda la sorcière, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Drago sache où aller.

- Le plus loin possible du dragon ? proposa le sorcier d'un ton ironique.

Alors qu'elle fonçait à droite, la Gryffondor risqua à nouveau un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Rien.

Plus un bruit.

Hermione se figea. Ses pieds freinèrent sur le sol humide et elle finit par s'arrêter. Drago se retourna aussitôt ne sentant plus la présence de la jeune sorcière à ses côtés.

- Granger … qu'est ce que … tu fous ? dit-il essoufflé. Il s'arrêta à son tour. Il va nous rattraper !

Hermione resta debout les bras ballants. Elle tendait l'oreille.

- Ecoutes !

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. Sa gorge la brûlait.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière, se demandant si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Un dragon les poursuivait et elle voulait écouter on ne sait quoi.

- Qu'est ce que je suis sensé écouter ? répliqua d'un ton abrupte Drago.

Hermione soupira. En faisait-il exprès ?

- Rien justement ! On entend plus rien. Plus de grognements. Plus de cris aigus à en crever les tympans.

Drago Malefoy se figea à son tour tout aussi étonné qu'Hermione. Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'un grand silence l'entourait.

Comment avaient-ils pu semer un dragon de plusieurs mètres de longueur ?

Mais Hermione avait apprit que dans le monde magique, toute logique et raison étaient évincées. Ce qui préoccupait la jeune fille pour le moment c'était d'oxygéner ses poumons. Elle attendit d'avoir reprit son souffle avant de demander dans un chuchotement :

- Tu penses que l'on a réussi à le semer ?

La panique lui prit la gorge. Elle repensa à cette énorme créature qui les poursuivait il y a de ça cinq minutes. Un dragon dans Poudlard ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ? De toute évidence, Hagrid avait encore voulu jouer au sauveteur, à moins que ce ne soit encore une idée saugrenue du directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore.

Un cri aigu retentit.

Aussitôt, Hermione et Drago plaquèrent en même temps leurs mains sur les oreilles.

Ce cri horriblement aigu résonnait dans leurs tympans, et pourtant, il semblait éloigné.

La sorcière regarda paniquée le Serpentard. Le dragon n'était pas loin.

- Visiblement non ! répliqua le sorcier.

Cependant, même s'ils voulaient à tout prix s'éloigner du dragon, il était clair qu'il était impossible pour les deux sorciers de reprendre à nouveau une course effrénée dans ce labyrinthe. Leurs corps ne pouvaient plus suivre cette cadence. Tout deux tremblaient. Drago avait toujours espéré être courageux dans n'importe quel moment, mais le fait était là, il tremblait. Etait-ce l'effort ? Ou la peur ?

Il jeta un rapide regard à la Gryffondor, il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourtant elle avait vu bien pire, mais cette fois-ci, ses amis étaient bien loin d'elle. Elle était seule avec un Serpentard.

Hermione qui sentait le regard du jeune homme sur elle, se retourna vers lui.

D'un geste entendu, les deux sorciers, les mains encore sur les oreilles, se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers un renfoncement sombre, pensant être à l'abri le temps de récupérer un minimum.

Un cri aigu retentit à nouveau. Mais contrairement à la première fois, celui-ci se faisait beaucoup plus proche.

Hermione sursauta. Sa main droite plongea dans l'une de ses poches pour récupérer sa baguette.

Le jeune sorcier fit de même.

- Ne paniquons pas ! déclara Drago un peu trop rapidement.

-Ne pas paniquer ? On n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où l'on se trouve. On est épuisé. Ah oui, j'oubliais, on est poursuivis par un dragon qui apparemment n'apprécie pas que l'on empiète sur son territoire. Mais à part ça, ne paniquons pas ! s'énerva Hermione.

Le jeune homme soupira. Cette sang de bourbe était irritante même dans le pire des cas. Il pointa sa baguette vers la provenance du bruit.

- _Lumos._

Le sort projeta une lumière bleutée sur le mur de pierre.

Hermione se précipita vers le Serpentard et abaissa sa baguette vers le bas.

- Mais c'est pas vrai. Tu veux nous faire repérer ?

- De toute façon, il …

Hermione tendit le doigt au niveau de ses lèvres pour montrer au jeune homme qu'il fallait qu'il se taise.

Le dragon était là. Juste en face d'eux. La créature pencha la tête vers les deux sorciers tapis contre la paroi et cracha un jet de feu.

- Putain, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Drago. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement.

La jeune sorcière s'exclama aussitôt :

- _Protego._

Elle ne remerciera jamais assez Harry pour ses cours lors des réunions de l'AD. Hermione intima Drago de ne pas bouger afin qu'il reste sous la protection du bouclier. Du moins, aussi longtemps qu'elle pourra tenir.

- On déguerpit d'ici ! ordonna le jeune sorcier. Il attrapa Hermione par un bout de son pull. Grouille !

Le bouclier de la Gryffondor perdait en intensité, dans quelques secondes, plus rien ne pourra les protéger du brasier qui fonçait droit sur eux. Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Si c'est pour me montrer le célèbre courage des Gryffondor, soit tu nous en débarrasses en fouillant dans ta cervelle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou on peut tout aussi décamper, dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Hermione sentit ses muscles se contracter d'appréhension. Elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Le trouer et en faire des gants pour les cours de botanique ? Un bon steak de Dragon peut-être ? Et puis si on détale maintenant, il n'aura pas grand mal à nous rattraper. Tu réfléchis des fois à ce que tu dis Malefoy ?

Il la dévisagea avant de sourire brièvement.

- Granger, tu m'épuises …

Alors que le sort allait stopper dans quelques instants, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Dragon. Quel est le point faible des dragons ? Dragon. Stupéfix ? Impossible de les stupéfixier à moins d'être une demi douzaine de sorciers. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été face à un dragon ? Tournoi des trois sorciers … Elle cherchait tous les indices qui pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser de se satané Dragon. Tournoi des trois sorciers. Première tâche. Viktor Krum. Sortilège de conjonctivite.

- LES YEUX ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione.

- Quoi les yeux ?

- Il faut lui jeter un sort en plein dans les yeux ! C'est leur point faible.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et raffermit le poing sur sa baguette. Devant eux, le monstre rugissait en s'ébrouant, il ouvrait le feu sur la barrière magique qui crépitait et tremblait sous la braise incandescente.

- MALEFOY ! Bouge !

Le cri de la jeune fille le sortit de sa torpeur.

- _Conjunctiva_, prononça le jeune sorcier, la baguette tendue vers le dragon.

Le sort toucha le dragon en plein dans ses yeux jaunes brillants.

Aussitôt, Drago saisit la jeune fille par le poignet et se mit à courir en l'entraînant.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se retourner mais entendirent rapidement les plaintes douloureuses du dragon. Aveuglé par le sort, le dragon tanguait dangereusement de droite à gauche, sa queue claquant contre le sol ; si bien que les deux jeunes sorciers durent se baisser pour éviter d'être frappé par la créature. Au sol, la queue du dragon siffla au dessus de la tête de Drago, et fouetta la joue du sorcier, dessinant une ligne sanglante sur sa peau.

- Ahhhh !

Son visage se figea de douleur tandis qu'il amenait sa main à sa joue pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Malefoy ?… Oh !

Hermione se releva rapidement et tendit sa main vers le jeune homme. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes la main tendue vers lui, puis la prit. Ils laissèrent le dragon aveuglé sur place et se remirent à courir.

Avec une détermination renouvelée, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la première galerie qui s'offrait à eux, mais le jeune homme, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et sa joue lui brûler, proposa de se reposer dans une petite galerie, perpendiculaire au tunnel. La Gryffondor, épuisée par le sort ne pu qu'approuver.

L'endroit exigu les obligea à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. L'abri de pierres était précaire et était loin de les protéger du feu du dragon.

- Ouf ! gémit le Serpentard en s'effondrant sur le sol humide.

Tapis dans le recoin, Hermione frissonna et se recroquevilla. Ses mains se posèrent inconsciemment sur le bras de Draco.

Du solide à quoi se raccrocher.

Elle avait beau le détester, mais elle était paniquée et apeurée mais également partagée entre l'espoir et la crainte. L'espoir de sortir vivante de cet endroit, et la crainte qu'elle éprouvait envers le Serpentard.

Le sorcier sursauta et se figea quand il sentit les mains de la Gryffondor se poser sur son bras. Ses doigts étaient brûlants. Il voulut les retirer, mais ne bougea pas. La tête posée contre le mur de pierre, il était épuisé, et lui aussi était en quelque sorte rassuré de ressentir la présence de la sorcière à ses côtés. Sang-de-bourbe ou non, il n'était pas seul dans cette chevauchée insensée.

- Ca va comme tu veux Malefoy ? demanda la jeune sorcière pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je ne suis pas mort, répondit rapidement Drago alors qu'il touchait sa joue. Sa pommette blessée le lançait au rythme de son pouls. Il se mit à trembler.

- Laisse moi regarder ! tenta la jeune fille alors qu'elle voyait le Serpentard serrer les poings pour tenter de se calmer.

- T'es folle. Tu crois que je vais te laisser toucher mon visage ! s'offusqua t-il

- Mais quel idiot ! Si tu veux continuer à te balader avec une balafre au milieu du visage, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je te proposais mon aide, c'est tout.

Le cœur aux lèvres, il regarda la jeune femme, puis après quelques minutes de réflexion, il retira sa main de sa joue.

- Ouah la vache ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Il ne t'a pas raté !

- GRANGER ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Rhoooo … Bon !

La jeune fille brandit sa baguette vers le visage du sorcier, puis prononça à haute et intelligible voix :

- _Episkey._

La plaie se résorba tout doucement pour laisser place à une très fine cicatrice. Drago porta sa main à sa joue, et se tranquillisa.

- Mmhh … Merci !

- Tu me remercieras quand ça sera terminé.

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, écoutant les battements fous de leur cœur reprendre un rythme plus normal. Drago Malefoy en profita pour tendre l'oreille en concentrant tout son attention sur les bruits suspects mais rien. Seuls le clapotis et le gargouillis de l'eau suintant des galeries, étaient audibles. Ses yeux scrutaient les ténèbres dans lesquels ils étaient plongés.

Et puis soudain …

A nouveau un cri.

Hermione sursauta et se sentit tout à coup envahi par une peur panique.

- Oh non ! s'exclama t-elle.

Ils se remirent sur leurs jambes et se re-dirigèrent vers le tunnel qu'ils avaient abandonné pour se reposer et reprirent doucement la course.

Ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle galerie. Hermione essayait de reprendre son souffle, elle n'avait jamais autant couru. Drago, le visage rouge, guettait derrière lui.

Il pila soudainement, elle allait le rembarrer quand il se jeta sur elle. Au même moment, elle vit par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, une immense flamme de couleur rouge, orange et jaune. Le jet de feu parcourut plusieurs mètres avant de venir frapper une paroi.

La gryffondor hurla.

Drago se contenta de siffler entre ses dents d'un air dédaigneux jurant après le dragon. Apparemment, leurs flammes pouvaient couvrir une très grande distance puisque la créature n'était pas encore arrivée à leur hauteur.

Ils se relevèrent, mais avancèrent avec lenteur. Les deux jeunes gens n'arrivaient plus à courir, ni même marcher d'un pas normal. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils ralentissaient.

Dans un nouveau virage, le Serpentard s'exclama :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

A cette phrase, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.

Ils échangèrent un regard effrayé.

Ils se trouvaient dans un cul-de-sac.

* * *

Et comment terminer en un suspense effroyable ! Vous m'en voulez ? ^^  
Alors, verdict ?  
Rien de plus simple, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton REVIEW, il n'attend que ça le pauvre !

**PouPouX**


	3. La fin du supplice

**

* * *

**

Bien le bonsoir à vous tous !

Vous allez me dire : _il était temps !_

Et oui, je sais, je traîne un petit peu … Vous m'en voyez désolé ! ^^  
Mais voyons les choses d'un bon œil, j'ai posté la suite ! Finally …  
Je ne m'attarde pas trop !

(Je répondrais aux reviews un peu plus tard ! ^__^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

------------------

_- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !_

_A cette phrase, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. _

_Ils échangèrent un regard effrayé._

_Ils se trouvaient dans un cul-de-sac._

--------------------

_La fin du supplice_

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes sorciers se trouvaient coincés par l'animal qui les dominait. Ils trébuchèrent à plusieurs reprises en reculant avant de heurter de plein fouet le mur qui les retenait prisonniers.

Ils étaient condamnés.

- Allez va t'en ! Couché ! A la niche ! commanda d'une voix chevrotante Hermione le menaçant avec sa baguette.

Réplique qui n'amusa guère Drago.

- Tu es loin de parler à un chien Granger ! s'écria le Serpentard dans un ultime élan d'ironie.

Dans quelques minutes, le dragon se lancera à leur assaut. Les deux jeunes sorciers s'efforçaient de ne pas perdre le moral, évoquant à mots couverts les différentes manières dont ils pourraient tuer le dragon. Et ils se risquèrent même à penser que bientôt prendra fin leur expédition improvisée.

Puis, finalement, ils restèrent là en silence, à regarder la bête s'approcher dangereusement.

- Oh mon dieu, je n'aime pas ça du tout, grommela la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Son compagnon d'infortune fit de même et tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Les paupières closes, Hermione restait immobile. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Elle détestait se sentir impuissante ! Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jamais. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle savait que, quoi qu'elle aurait pu faire, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Elle avala une grande goulée d'air chargé de poussière et faillit par la même occasion s'étouffer.

Inconsciemment, lorsque Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvé bloquer dans le cul-de-sac, elle avait agripper le bras du jeune homme, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas seule, pour sentir une présence auprès d'elle.

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, la sorcière se reprit et elle leva sa baguette de sa main libre vers la créature en ouvrant tout doucement ses yeux, l'un après l'autre. Elle était aussi tendue que la corde d'un arc. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et regarda droit devant elle.

Mais elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle découvrit.

Elle regarda longuement autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et secoua la tête, incrédule.

La créature attendait, allongée sur le sol poussiéreux. Le bruit de sa respiration lente et régulière résonnait dans la galerie. Le dragon dormait et ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux deux jeunes sorciers.

Hermione se retourna vers le Serpentard en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Un air hébété s'affichait sur son visage. Apparemment, il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il était sur le point de faire de nous son repas il y a quelques secondes ! Et voilà que ce monstre décide de faire son roupillon ! s'exclama t-elle d'une voix forte.

Drago avait l'esprit embrumé par les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais se reprit rapidement quand il entendit la sorcière hausser la voix.

- Chuuuuuuuttt. Tu veux peut-être le réveiller ? Personnellement, je préfère le voir dormir que de le voir essayer de nous tuer !

- Chuuuuuuuuttt, toi-même ! Il y a forcément une explication logique ! ajouta t-elle en s'approchant à pas feutrés du dragon endormi.

- Dans le monde sorcier, les explications sont toutes sauf logique Granger ! répondit Malefoy d'un ton neutre.

Un silence s'installa. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le brise.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda la jeune femme.

Un chuchotement caverneux leur parvint alors.

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit intervenu avant que la situation ne dérape et ne me prive de deux brillants élèves.

Surpris par cette voix masculine, les deux sorciers firent volte-face en même temps. Dumbledore se tenait derrière le dragon endormi, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Professeur ! s'écria Hermione.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver des étudiants dans cet endroit ! Surtout vous deux. Ensemble !

Son regard se porta sur la main d'Hermione qui agrippait encore le bras du Serpentard. Comme brûler par le regard du directeur, elle s'éloigna rapidement du jeune sorcier. Le directeur ne pu que s'amuser de cette situation.  
Puis après quelques secondes à les observer, il s'approcha tout doucement des deux jeunes sorciers. Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure que portait le Serpentard sur sa joue.

- Pomfresh pourra arranger ça en un tour de main !

- Encore heureux ! Il manquerait plus que je ressemble au balafré ! s'empressa d'ajouter Malefoy.

La jeune fille regarda cet échange avec ahurissement.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir professeur !

- Moi aussi jeune gens ! Mais remerciez surtout un élève de la maison Gryffondor qui en escapade avec une jeune fille a entendu un bruit tonitruant ! Il est aussitôt venu prévenir le professeur Mc Gonagall sans prêter conséquence à la punition qu'il l'attendait pour être en dehors de son dortoir après l'heure du couvre-feu !

- Ils sont idiots ces Gryffondors ! ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Drago dans un sourire.

La sorcière lui jeta un regard noir.

- Là n'est pas la question ! s'exclama aussitôt Hermione, énervée par la légèreté du directeur et du Serpentard. Est-ce que l'on pourrait savoir ce que l'on fait ici ? Avec un dragon à nos trousses depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Attention, Granger se déchaîne !

- Ta Gueule Malefoy ! On vient de frôler la mort, je sais pas si tu t'en rends bien compte !

L'idée de la façon dont il avait failli finir, donna un coup de fouet au Serpentard qui s'éloigna de la créature toujours endormie.

Albus Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains afin de calmer les esprits malmenés des deux jeunes élèves.

- Eh bien jeune gens ! Veuillez vous calmer s'il vous plaît !

- Et si Granger pouvait se la fermer, peut-être que l'on pourrait avoir quelques explications !

- Et si Malefoy pouvait arrêter de m'énerver !

- Et si Granger ….

- STOP ! intervint le directeur de l'école.

Albus esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez découvert le gardien de Poudlard !

Drago Malefoy écarquilla les yeux. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Mais l'expression du visage du professeur Dumbledore lui indiqua que ses oreilles fonctionnaient parfaitement.

-Vous voulez dire que cette bête assoiffée de sang est censée nous protéger ?

- Protéger Poudlard et donc vous protéger. Enfoui dans les souterrains, il veille sur l'essence magique même de l'école. Cet essence qui rend le plafond de la grande salle si particulier, qui vous fait tourner en bourrique avec des escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, ou encore qui rend impossible tout transplanage dans l'enceinte de l'école. La magie est quelque chose qui fait partie de notre être mais elle alimente également notre environnement. Et l'accumulation de flux magique dans l'école est telle, qu'un gardien doit la réguler.

Le directeur fit une pause alors que ses yeux parcouraient le visage d'Hermione et de Drago, puis reprit avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Notre gardien a pour habitude de dormir, mais ils semblerait que par mégarde vous l'aillez titiller.

Hermione aplatit sa main sur sa bouche.

- Mais oui ! _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_, déclara Hermione avec fierté.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Mlle Granger !

- Hein ? fit Malefoy qui avait complètement décroché à partir du monologue du professeur.

Hermione s'offrit le luxe de pousser un soupir.

- Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort. C'est la devise de Poudlard, crétin.

- Oh ! dit-il tout en regardant le blason sur la cape du professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur balaya l'endroit du regard et pointa le long index osseux de sa main gauche derrière son dos, montrant ainsi l'entrée d'un tunnel.

- Sur ces bonnes paroles, je voudrais vous signaler que vous ne devriez pas être ici. Il est maintenant temps de remonter à la surface. déclara Dumbledore.

Hermione n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que le directeur avait déjà tourné les talons, les entraînant vers un tunnel sombre.

Même si le dragon semblait endormi, Hermione marchait néanmoins sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire claquer les semelles de ses chaussures sur le sol.  
Les deux jeunes gens contournèrent avec précaution le dragon. Drago Malefoy s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le regarda avec intensité.

- Son sommeil a l'air si profond, un petit coup de pied ne lui ferait pas grand mal. Il ne réagirait même pas je parie. Et puis, il faut bien lui retourner la monnaie de sa pièce ! affirma le Serpentard touchant inconsciemment la cicatrice de sa joue.

- N'essaye même pas ! menaça Hermione tout en tenant fermement sa baguette.

- Ton manque d'humour est déplorable Granger !

Ils s'éloignèrent alors de la créature endormie et s'engagèrent dans un énième tunnel.  
Les faisceaux de leurs baguettes découpaient des cercles lumineux sur les parois du couloir. Les murs étaient parfaitement ronds et lisses, comme polis par l'eau.  
Plusieurs minutes se succédèrent sans qu'aucun n'ose prendre la parole.  
Hermione, quant à elle, regardait d'un mauvais œil ses vêtements trempés et crasseux.  
Albus Dumbledore, lui, avait déjà rejoint son bureau après leur avoir indiqué la sortie en précisant qu'ils étaient assez responsables pour rentrer dans leur dortoir et qu'il aviserait Rusard de leur présence dans l'enceinte de l'école à une heure aussi tardive.

Un mouvement soudain, suivi d'un clapotis, les fit sursauter. Ils virent un gros rat bondirent devant eux, les moustaches en alerte.

- Super ! Des rats … Tout ce qui manquait pour égayer ma soirée !

- Ohhh, je note de l'ironie Granger ! On essaye de faire de l'humour ?

Hermione lui lança un regard antipathique, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

- Malefoy ?

- Hum ?

- Juste tais-toi !

Le Serpentard voulu lancer avec véhémence une réplique bien sentie mais vit que la gryffondor semblait plutôt amusée qu'agacée.

- Et si c'était toi qui la fermait Granger ! répliqua t'il en entrant dans son jeu.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque et demanda :

- C'est encore loin ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? répondit Malefoy d'un ton bourru.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

- Eh bien Granger, nous pourrions …

La voix du Serpentard résonnait étrangement dans la caverne en forme de demi-lune.

- On est revenu au « nous » maintenant ?

- On dirait bien !

- Ah et pourquoi cela ?

- Se faire pourchasser par un dragon, c'est sûr que ça crée des liens ! Même si ça doit être avec une Gryffondor doublée d'une sang de bourbe !

Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés avec sympathie mais pourtant changeaient du ton menaçant et méchant avec lesquels ils étaient proférés d'habitude.  
Hermione sourit.

- C'est en créant des liens que l'on finit par décider si on peut accorder ou non notre confiance à quelqu'un. " répondit avec sérieux Hermione.

Drago éclata d'un rire. Un vrai rire. Il s'essuya ses larmes aux yeux puis prit quelques bouffées d'air pour retrouver son souffle et serra ses lèvres pour contenir un nouvel accès d'hilarité.  
Tout en souriant, il ajouta :

- Ouais, c'est ça Granger ! On dirait que c'est toi finalement la plus frappée de nous deux !

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux, côte à côte, s'ignorant totalement, chacun absorbé par ses pensées.

Drago brisa le silence.

- Tu sais que l'on va devenir des héros maintenant !

- Des héros ?

- Ben ouais, on a été poursuivi par un dragon sans vergogne et on y a échappé sans aucunes égratignures ! Enfin presque ! ajouta t-il en touchant du bout de ses doigts la fine cicatrice de sa joue. Je te parie que demain, ça va jaser dans l'école !

- Tu aimerais bien hein ? Que tout le monde t'admire ?

Le sorcier haussa les épaules sans rien répondre.

Hermione sentit alors un léger souffle d'air sur son visage. Elle dirigea le faisceau de sa baguette vers le fond du couloir et découvrit qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la salle de classe qu'ils avaient abandonné quelques heures auparavant.

Et c'est franchissant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur « libération » qu'Hermione débattit sur les avantages et les inconvénients liés à leur soit disant nouveau statut.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas part à la discussion, mais semblait amusé par l'enthousiasme que la jeune femme mettait dans ses propos.

- Je pourrais avoir accès à la réserve, emprunter encore plus de livres ? Ou …

Drago Malefoy la coupa.

- Ou me faire encore plus de filles ! parla t-il pour lui-même d'un air réveur.

Hermione grimaça face à son intervention et l'ignora. Le silence reprit de nouveau, les deux sorciers avançant d'un pas de plus en plus lourd le long de la galerie rocheuse. Ils traînaient tellement les pieds que c'était tout juste si ils avançaient.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit qu'ils ne pensaient plus jamais revoir. Ils frèmirent dès qu'ils sentirent l'odeur familière des lieux.

- C'est ici que l'on se quitte ! Bonne soirée Malefoy !

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy qui récupérait son magazine laissé sur une des tables.

Ils se jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil, comme on peut le faire quand on revient d'une aventure qui aurait pu mal tourner, puis la jeune sorcière quitta la salle respirant à plein poumon et se délectant de la fraîcheur de l'air.

* * *

Reviews ? Le bouton adore quand on lui appuie dessus ! ^^ Ne lui privez pas de son bonheur !

PouPouX


	4. Un geste de trop

Je suis irrécupérable ... Un retard monstreux ! Mais bon j'ai une excuse, je suis actuellement en _Erasmus à Barcelone_ et je n'ai pas trop de temps pour moi !! ^^

Ce n'est pas une excuse ?? J'avoue :D

Bon allez hop, pas besoin de blablater plus longtemps, je vous laisse à la lecture du nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy

* * *

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

_Un geste de trop_

Des élancements douloureux réveillèrent Hermione. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et grimaça. Son entrevue avec le dragon lui avait laissé quelques séquelles. Il était clair que son corps n'avait pas apprécié ce surplus d'effort, elle qui est plutôt habitué aux bibliothèques qu'aux salles de sport.

D'un geste las, elle repoussa les draps et couvertures. Elle s'étira paresseusement dans son lit et s'échappa de son lit. Pas la peine d'essayer de retrouver le sommeil, ses affreuses courbatures commençaient à s'éveiller. Un peu comme après un marathon, ou plusieurs séances de musculation.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son reflet et vit de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux. Elle n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit, son sommeil avait été quelque peu agité. A chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à s'endormir, un immense dragon la traquait et essayait de la manger à grands coups de crocs.  
Elle essaya de ne plus y penser, et entra dans la douche espérant pouvoir se relaxer un minimum.

Une fois lavée et habillée, elle revint dans son dortoir et vit ses quatre colocataires encore endormie.

Il était vrai qu'elles avaient veillé jusque tard dans la nuit ! Hermione avait du raconter une bonne dizaine de fois le récit de ses aventures devant ses amies excitées qu'il l'avait prié, voir forcé à raconter en détails sa course poursuite avec le dragon et surtout avec Drago Malefoy. « C'était si horrible que ça ? lui avait demandé Lavande en référence au Serpentard ». Hermione n'avait su quoi répondre à cette question ! C'est sur que cela n'avait pas été plaisant, mais de là à dire horrible … Elle avait bien était contente de l'avoir à ses côtés. Aussi abjecte qu'il pouvait être.

Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il lui était impossible d'aller se recoucher. Elle regarda par la fenêtre du dortoir et aperçut un soleil éclatant.

La Gryffondor se décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans le parc.

Hermione se baladait sur le sentier qu'empruntaient plusieurs fois par jour les élèves. C'était le début de l'été, et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient levé pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil. La jeune femme se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers le lac mais était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'elle aperçut au dernier moment deux élèves de Serdaigle qui chahutaient avec leur baguette. La collision fut inévitable. Elle tomba comme une masse au sol.

- Hey ça va ? s'exclama l'un des deux jeunes garçons.

La jeune fille massa son dos endolori en grimaçant. La journée commençait bien.

- Ca va, ça va ! répondit Hermione tout en se relevant.

Ils la fixèrent pendant un moment alors qu'elle était entrain de dépoussiérer sa robe, et l'un prenant son courage à deux mains, s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Tu ne serais pas Hermione Granger ? L'amie de Harry Potter et celle qui a affronté le dragon de Poudlard ?

La jeune fille soupira, apparemment Malefoy s'était chargé de répandre comme une traînée de poudre leur aventure. En même temps, quand deux élèves manquent d'être tués par un dragon dans l'enceinte même du collège, ça fait jaser !

- Elle-même ! bougonna Hermione, peut ravie de l'attention que l'on pouvait lui porter.

- Ouahhhhh cool !

Et ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu dans de grands éclats de rire tout en continuant à lui jeter des regards en coin.

Hermione quant à elle continua sa route pour s'installer dans un coin reculé ou personne n'irait la déranger. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas une silhouette se rapprocher.

- De véritables héros ! Je te l'avais dit Granger !

- Malefoy ! cria Hermione en sursautant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

Drago Malefoy se tenait adosser à un arbre, un large sourire victorieux.

Elle se leva pour lui faire face.

- Franchement tu aurais pu tenir ta langue de serpent au moins pour quelques jours !

- Et louper tout ça ! Les gens qui viennent m'applaudir, me prendre en photo ! Alors là, tu rêves Granger. Même ce Gryffondor de Crivey me suit partout pour que je lui accorde une interview !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors laisse moi tranquille et profite de ta nouvelle notoriété ! Mais évites de m'inclure dedans. La prochaine fois, tu tiendras ta langue fourchue où je te l'arracherais !

Malefoy la regarda avec un large sourire. Décidément la fougue de la jeune fille l'étonnera toujours.

- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

La sorcière sembla déstabilisée et ravala ses mots. Un lourd silence s'installa.

Adossé à son arbre, Malefoy regarda au loin les élèves qui s'amusaient à s'éclabousser auprès du lac. Il passa la main sur sa joue instinctivement, caressant ainsi sa toute nouvelle cicatrice.

Hermione la regarda un instant, se souvenant dans quelle circonstance il l'avait eut. Elle se souvint comment il l'avait plaqué au sol alors qu'une flamme se dirigeait dangereusement vers elle. Et comment par la suite, la queue du dragon lui avait entaillé la joue. C'était en partie de sa faute.

Comme pour répondre au regard insistant de la jeune femme, le Serpentard s'exclama :

- D'après Mme Pomfresh, dans une semaine elle aura complètement disparue ! Dommage, tout le monde veut la voir.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque et, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer elle-même, dirigea lentement sa main vers la cicatrice du jeune homme.

- Et ça te fait mal ?

Elle posa sa main dessus, et traça du bout des doigts la ligne de la cicatrice. Au contact de la main chaude de la Gryffondor sur sa joue, le jeune sorcier eut un mouvement de recul. Hermione accusa le coup.

- Je … désolé !

Drago garda un visage impassible.

- C'est rien !

Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes puis prit alors congé et quitta l'endroit laissant une Hermione abasourdie. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe, le temps de recouvrer ses esprits.

Elle pesta intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça. Elle se dégoûta elle-même. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait un pareil geste ? Elle grimaça en se remémorant sa main sur la joue du Serpentard.

- Mais quelle idiote. Beurk, pensa t-elle.

Elle se tourna et enfouie sa tête dans l'herbe, espérant oublier ce moment totalement humiliant tant pour elle que pour le Serpentard. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que son compagnon d'infortune dans ce labyrinthe fût Malefoy ?  
Hermione ronchonna mentalement et décida au bout de quelques minutes de se lever pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Quand Hermione débarqua dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner, elle repéra tout de suite ses amis qui discutaient joyeusement à la table des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup.

Hermione soupira, maudissant pour la centième fois de la journée, le Serpentard et sa langue fourchue.

- Mais regardez qui voilà, s'écria Ron. La survivante !

Hermione lui assena un coup derrière la nuque puis prit place à côté de Ginny. La table de Gryffondor n'avait jamais été autant remplie à cette heure de la journée. Et Hermione se rendit très vite compte que c'était en partie à cause d'elle. Tout le monde tendait l'oreille pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un détail de son escapade nocturne. Hermione décida de les ignorer et reporta son attention sur ses amis.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de survivante ?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas sans te douter que toute l'école est au courant de tes péripéties avec Malefoy et ton affrontement avec le dragon. Dit-il avec un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Puis d'un regard entendu avec Harry, il lui tendit alors le journal.

- Crivey s'en ait donné à cœur joie pour écrire cet article.

Hermione plissa les yeux et regarda alors le titre de la chronique de Crivey

_**Les deux survivants de Poudlard**__._

Elle ne continua pas sa lecture, le titre lui suffisait.

- Oh pitié pas ça !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Hermione n'osa se risquer à regarder la table des Serpentards. Elle poussa son assiette sur le côté et posa sa tête sur la table, devenue soudainement très lourde comme fatiguée de tous ces évènements.

- N'empêche Hermione ! Ouahhhh, tu as affronté un dragon et avec cette enflure de Malefoy dans les parages. Et tu t'en es sorti sans même une seule égratignure. Je suis jaloux ! Pourquoi mes retenues ne se passent jamais comme ça ?

- Mmmhhh ! maugréa celle-ci la tête sans ses bras.

Ginny ne pu qu'approuver.

- Tu risques de détrôner le rôle du héros de service tenu par Harry !

- Ehhh, s'exclama alors le concerné.

Fatiguée, Hermione leva son regard vers Harry Potter.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter toute cette ferveur autour de toi ! Une matinée et je n'en peux déjà plus !

- Ah ah, on s'y fait !

Hermione allait replonger sa tête dans ses bras quand son regard se posa sur Drago Malefoy. Installé à la table des Serpentards, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille son ami Blaise. Elle se raidit, se redressa. Elle le regarda rapidement, chassant la somnolence qui l'embrumait. Elle déglutit poignardé par son intense regard. Ne pouvant le soutenir plus longtemps, elle préféra prendre congé de ses amis.

- Ma nuit a été courte, je vais aller me reposer un peu, déclara-t-elle. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva de table.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la grande salle sans un regard vers l'arrière. D'un pas rapide, comme pour mettre une large distance entre elle et le regard du Serpentard, elle prit la direction des salles de classe.

Le silence des couloirs lui fit du bien, mais ajouta au malaise qui ne la quittait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé comme ça ?

Elle se décida à rentrer dans la première classe vide pour être un peu seule.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre de la salle de classe regardant les branches ballottées par le vent. Quand cette journée catastrophique allait-elle se finir ? Elle s'adossa sur une table et inspira profondément.

- Granger ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il ne manquait plus que cela, pensa t'elle rapidement. Particulièrement irritée, elle haussa le ton :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? Les aspirants mangemorts ne fréquentent pas les Sang-de-bourbe, alors dégage !

Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour entamer une conversation avec lui et encore moins à affronter ses reproches.

- C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ?

Elle le toisa, furieuse.

- Dégage !

Au contraire, il se rapprocha. Hermione s'avoua vaincue.

- Ok, tu sais quoi, j'aurais pas du te toucher ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! Donc, tu sais quoi n'en parlons plus.

- Non !

- Comment ça non ?

- Le sujet n'est pas clos.

- Quoi ? Tu veux me faire payer mon geste ? Rien que toute cette animation autour de ce qui s'est passé est une véritable torture pour moi.

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle

- Recule ! siffla Hermione.

Il se tenait très droit. Pris sa respiration et soutint le regard de la sorcière. Hermione s'immobilisa. Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire ?  
Il tendit alors sa main tout doucement vers son visage, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt le matin avec le sien.

- Malefoy, recule …

- Chut Granger.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille, le prenant en étau. Il admira sa faciès pendant quelques secondes et chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- Je te hais !

Hermione réprima un rictus nerveux.

- Moi aussi.

Il n'y avait pas d'amusement, ni dans leurs voix, ni dans leurs regards. Hermione était complètement déstabilisée mais se reprit rapidement :

- Enlève tes mains maintenant. On est quitte !

Le silence s'installa, les deux jeunes sorciers se scrutant avec intensité.

Puis un froid sourire, un peu crispé par la balafre qui s'étalait sur sa joue, fendit le visage de Drago. "Tu seras une adversaire coriace." déclara-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit que par un sourire et le cœur de Drago eut un battement plus fort. Il tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la salle, laissant Hermione immobile, les yeux fixés sur les arbres à l'extérieur, l'esprit totalement vide.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, je ne vous laisse pas en plein suspense ! Pour une fois ... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! :D Si oui, faites moi signe ...

Reviews ?

**PouPouX**


	5. Oublier ?

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus - On ****ne chatouille pas**** un ****dragon qui dort**.

_On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort. Vraiment ? Qu'arriverait-il alors aux deux étudiants qui lors d'une retenue réveillent par mégarde le gardien de Poudlard ?_

**Bien le bonsoir à vous tous !**

_Je suis extrêmement désolé pour ce honteux retard ! J'ose même pas regarder depuis combien de mois je n'ai pas posté. _

_Le pire c'est que je n'ai aucunes excuses, et c'est encore pire !_

_Je vous laisse rapidement au chapitre !_

_Enjoy à vous_

**_PouPouX _**

_------------_

_"Tu seras une adversaire coriace." déclara-t-il._

_Hermione ne répondit que par un sourire et le cœur de Drago eut un battement plus fort. Il tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la salle, laissant Hermione immobile, les yeux fixés sur les arbres à l'extérieur, l'esprit totalement vide._

-----------

Chapitre 5 : 

**Oublier ?**

La ferveur suscitée par la découverte d'un dragon dans les sous-sols de l'école s'était peu à peu calmée pour ne finir par n'être que des bruits de couloirs.

Hermione était pour le moins soulagée par ce revirement de situation. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les élèves qui se retournaient sur son passage, qui lui demandaient si elle avait bel et bien tué d'un coup de hache le dragon (une hache ? A Poudlard ? Sérieusement, certains devraient réfléchir avant de parler), ou si c'était elle qui avait infligée à Malefoy un coup de baguette ce qui expliquerait sa cicatrice sur son visage. Les rumeurs les plus folles étaient apparues les quelques jours suivant leur "altercation" avec le dragon.

Ainsi, durant plus de deux semaines, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ont été en proie à une effervescence incroyable. Tout le monde ne parlait que d'eux. Hermione avait été surprise par le nombre de personnes qui la saluaient dans les couloirs, et les flashs de l'appareil de Crivey qui crépitaient sans cesse dans sa direction.

Alors que Drago Malefoy se complaisait dans cette situation devenant à nouveau le prince des Serpentards dans toute sa splendeur entouré par ses admirateurs, Hermione n'avait hâte que d'une chose : oublier.

Oublier le monstrueux dragon qui avait bien faillit la tuer, et qui hantait désormais ses nuits. Nuits qui se finissaient maintenant en d'affreux cauchemars.

Oublier le geste, presque tendre, qu'elle avait eu pour le Serpentard.

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer pourquoi elle avait eu ce geste. Elle aurait pu rapidement l'effacer de sa mémoire si ce n'est que le Serpentard était venu lui rendre la pareille.

Pourquoi ?

Heureusement, depuis cet évènement, le jeune homme et Hermione se fuyaient comme la peste. Et elle espérait que ça puisse continuer pendant un très long moment.

« A quoi songes-tu, Hermione ? » demanda Ron alors qu'il était entrain de se servir du jus de citrouille.  
« Moi, à ta place, je demanderais plutôt à _qui_ ? » rectifia avec un sourire malin son ami Harry Potter. Mais à cet instant, Hermione, elle, n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard furieux à Harry.  
« Tu commences à m'énerver avec cette histoire. Tout le monde m'énerve. Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'affronter ce dragon ? Et avec Malefoy en prime ? Non … Donc laissez moi, s'il vous plaît »

L'une des rumeurs les plus folles qui s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre était que la gryffondor et le Serpentard s'étaient rejoint dans la soirée afin de se voir en cachette et avaient découvert par mégarde le dragon alors qu'ils cherchaient un peu de tranquilité. Du grand n'importe quoi. Et ce qui avait le don d'énerver Hermione, c'était que ses amis s'amusaient réellement de cette rumeur.

« Moi je suis presque jaloux d'Hermione, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a oublié. Je suis le survivant quand même ! » déclara Harry qui ne pouvait contenir le fou rire qui l'agitait malgré le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

« Je te déteste »

« Déride-toi ! » bougonna Ron, « ce n'est qu'une rumeur parmi tant d'autres. Et puis toi et Malefoy ? Soyons sérieux, personne ne peut prendre au sérieux cette rumeur. »

La gryffondor esquissa un faible sourire à son ami et s'empressa au plus vite de finir son diner.

Elle sorti rapidement de table sous le regard de ses camarades et avança d'un pas rapide vers la grande porte, n'osant jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards.

Hermione se dirigea tout droit vers la tour de Gryffondor, faisant claquer ses souliers sur le sol de marbre et adressant quelques signes de têtes aux gens qu'elle croisait qui lui faisaient un signe de la main

*******************

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux exorbités et le souffle court, elle parcourut du regard sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut persuadée qu'elle venait de faire un mauvais rêve, elle se rasséréna et se laissa retomber dans son lit. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit les bruits familiers qui s'élevaient du dortoir. Les filles, qui partageaient le dortoir avec elle, étaient toutes dans un profond sommeil.

Hermione soupira.

Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, et quand elle y arrivait, un énorme dragon la poursuivait pendant que Drago Malefoy se moquait d'elle en la montrant du doigt alors qu'elle courrait paniquée pour échapper au monstre.

D'un geste las, elle repoussa les draps et couvertures. Elle n'arriverait plus à dormir. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil, et décida qu'elle avait encore le temps de descendre à la bibliothèque avant que le couvre-feu ne débute.

S'habillant en vitesse, Hermione dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque en un temps record.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des étagères, ne prêtant guère attention aux grimoires qu'elle empruntait et s'installa rapidement sur une table au fond de la bibliothèque. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de la tranquillité.

Mais c'était sans doute trop demander puisqu' une voix traînante qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien vient titiller ses tympans.

« Pas encore couchée Granger ? »

Surprise, Hermione leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui était debout juste devant la table.

Puis sans lui adresser le moindre signe d'attention, elle se replongea dans ses grimoires poussiéreux.

« Oh Granger ! Quand je parle, on me répond ! »

Elle ne bougea pas le moins du monde, et tourna la page de son grimoire essayant de ne pas prêter attention au jeune homme devant elle.

« Sale sang de bourbe ! »

Vibrant de colère, claquant des talons, Malfoy traversa la salle. Avec violence, le Serpentard empoigna la porte et la referma de toutes ses forces derrière lui.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans cet endroit. Elle essayait d'oublier mais comme dans un système d'automatisme, les images de toute cette aventure affluèrent dans sa mémoire.

Elle posa sa tête dans ses bras et soupira d'énervement.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se décida finalement à retourner dans son dortoir. Surtout que l'heure du couvre-feu était largement dépassée.

Alors qu'elle allait poser son pied sur la première marche du grand escalier de marbre, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna.

« Granger ? »

Le silence fit place.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur Drago qui avait une étrange expression sur le visage où se mêlaient colère, étonnement, consternation et… _tristesse _?

« Alors on assume toujours pas cette nouvelle célébrité ? On dirait que Granger est sur les nerfs depuis notre « rencontre nocturne » »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir

« Au fait, comment va ta joue? » questionna la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle jouait sur la corde sensible du Serpentard puisque celle-ci n'avait pas encore disparue.

« Ma joue se porte à merveille » répondit-il ironiquement. « Il y a juste partout ailleurs que ça cloche… »

Silence.

Que voulait-il dire ? Mais Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et feignit d'ignorer les paroles du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! » répondit de manière abrupte la gryffondor.

« Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi, » renifla Malfoy.

Hermione s'étrangla d'indignation : « Moi ? Je ramène toujours tout à moi ? »

« La preuve ! En une phrase tu as dit deux fois "moi". Quel égo ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy à la fin? Moins on se voit, mieux on se porte ! On devrait continuer sur cette voie. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent et un air mauvais pris le dessus. On aurait dit qu'il allait la frapper.

"Ça suffit, Granger!"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec surprise mais resta très calme, ça faisait un bout de temps que les démonstrations de force du Serpentard la laissaient de marbre maintenant.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? »répliqua t-elle.

« Tu me connais mal… »déclara t-il d'un air énigmatique.

Les deux restèrent un instant à se regarder d'un drôle d'air.

« De quoi tu parles sale serpent ? » déclara t-elle d'un air déconfit sur le visage.

Le silence fit à nouveau place. Malefoy regarda la jeune gryffondor d'un regard dur.

« Oublie »

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et monta les escaliers sans un mot.

Hermione le suivit du regard aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, indécise sur la marche à suivre. Mais bientôt il disparut de son champ de vision et il fut alors trop tard.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 6 ! :) Pour me pardonner, je vais essayer de le publier TRES rapidement !

PouPouX


End file.
